Are you Filip Telford?
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: Malissa has an ugly past. She can't fit in anywhere, and she has suicidal tendencies. Chibs has no clue that he was listed as her Godfather, and after a small vote, Chibs decided to sign the Child Services papers. Now they have to deal with the club problems, and try to keep her from doing any harm to herself. (Sucky summery. M for later sex, violence, and language.) maybe OCXJuice
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize I don't know much about Chibs, I didn't watch the 1st season, or the second, more like I watched about 5 episodes and my mom told me what I missed. So, I'm sorry, for you SOA SUPER fans if I get this wrong. I'm making up some stuff, so, sorry in advanced.**

**This starts in episode 1 season 1**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! MALISSA!"

Sirens echoed outside, and the paramedics ran inside, slowly lifting the girl from the blood pooled bathtub, onto a gurney, wheeling her out to the ambulance, driving quickly to the hospital.

(SAMCRO)

"Some days you're the Beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer."

"Some yuppie creamed it out by the streams." Chibs explained as Jax walked over, to the car with a buck half-way through the front windshield.

"He run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Jax looked inside the car thinking on how to get it out.

"How the hell do you want me to get it out of there?" Jax smiles at Half-Sack, going to the truck, pulling out a chainsaw. "Come on. Jesus, man."

"Just pretend its "Carve your own steak night" at Sizzler."

"I don't eat meat, man."

"Figure it out, grunt."

(Malissa POV)

I was laying in the hospital bed, with cuff keeping my arms down so I couldn't to any harm to myself. I kept my eyes closed, listening to the conversations outside my room.

"Child Services thinks that she should try living with her godfather. They think that your home isn't stable enough for her."

"Are you kidding me. Have you seen his record. He's a gun running biker. That's nothing close to stable, we're the best thing for her."

"Look, I know about those rumors and we think that's why she started... well, you know. We'd like to see to her, just to try and conform these suspicions."

"No, she's been through enough. You can't take her away. We're the only blood family left. She's never even met that man."

"He and his 'motorcycle club' haven't been charged with any crimes for over 5 years. We checked them out the first time she was here. We've been checking in every time something happens to her. This could be good for everyone in general. I know you and your husband have been struggling since your sister was killed and then having to take Malissa in. The hospital bills, school payments, bills in general." The man sighed, "If being with her godfather in Charming doesn't work out, then at least you would have had time to save money up."

"No I won-"

"Look, we'll check up on her with her in a month or two. If things are bad, then we'll take her away, and bring her back here." There was a quiet sob. _Wait, godfather? What godfather? Oh, wait, duh, she said I've never met him. So, I'm leaving this stupid town,_ _**FINALLY!** _

The door opened and opened my eyes, blinking. "Hello, I'm with Child Services. My name's Walter. Do you know why I'm here?"

I stayed quiet. He sighed, "Look, if I have those cuffs removed, will you promise not to try anything to harm yourself?" I nodded, and he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. I reached for my bag, and 'Walter' handed it to me. "Now, we're going to be taking you to Charming, in California, to stay with your godfather. In a month, we're going to check in, and if things are going good, you can stay, if not, we're going to bring you back here." The guy looked at me as I pulled a book from my bag, well, sketchpad. "You understand what's going on now, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure, sending me off to another place." I muttered, opening the book taking the pencil off the hook.

"The Doctor said that you will be released by the end of the day. After that, I'll drive you to your house to get your things, then we'll go to the airport. Once there, we'll take a rental to where you're Godfather is." I nodded, half listening, sketching out a base for a skull.

"Okay, so, I'll be back in about 2 or 3 hours." I nodded slightly going back to sketching. _Well, I might as well stay alive till I meet him._ Walter opened the door, walking out, and a nurse walked in.

"Hi, I'll be your nurse till you're released. Now, how's your pain."

"About a 2, but if you had been asked about a year ago I would have been about a 10."

"A ten?" The guy was shocked.

"I've adapted to pain. I could be shot and it would only be like a 4."

"Is that because of the, um-"

"The attempts at suicide? Yeah. But I keep failing."

"I'm not a shrink, and I doubt that you want me to be, but you must have lots to live for."

"Not really. My parents were shot in a robbery about 11 years ago, I was put into a foster home, I had some friends, but they were adopted and I was alone again. Then at the age of 7, well, you know what, I'm not even going into that, but then the rumors started, and these asshole kids at my school kept saying thing not worth repeating," the entire time I hadn't looked up, "then they found my aunt, moved me there, but by then, those people knew that had happened to me and then more jerks had gotten my phone number, they started sending pictures and texts, and wouldn't leave me alone. That's when I started trying." I chuckled darkly, shaking my head, "The first time, was at school, scared the living hell out of some of the girls that had been making fun of me, but then I was put under close watch after that, so I did it at home. This last time was the closest I had gotten, assuming from the blood bag attached to my I.V."

"Well," the guy cleared his throat, "would you like some water?"

"Doesn't really matter, whatever the Doc. thinks I should do."

(SAMCRO)

"What's the, uh, Nord's roster looking like these days?" The group was sitting at the table, talking, Clay sitting at the head of it.

"15, 16 guys a few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit." Bobby said blankly.

"Still got meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers. Some to Mexi-gangs." Juice said right after Bobby finished talking.

"You think there're stepping up?" Jax said looking at Clay.

Clay lit a cigar, "Hmm. Only two things feel good in the joint, that's jerking off and thinking about all the shit you're gonna do when you get out. Darby's been in there for three years. I just want to make sure all his big-shot dreams ended up in his cum rag, and not on his to-do list." Chibs and Tig started to laugh slightly, "How's his guy doing?"

"Fractured cheek,... broken nose, ...left nut swinging solo." Juice said, doing a slight swing motion, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes, it was _beautiful,_" Chibs said, his Scottish accent putting emphasis on the beautiful. Everyone started rapping on the table, the sound of them hitting their hands on it getting louder as more joined in.

"Yeah, he's lucky to be breathing." Jax spoke bitterly.

(Malissa POV)

I sat on the plane, looking at my watch. It was about 12 A.M. and I needed to walk around. Walter was asleep by the window. The buckle sign turned off, and I unbuckled, almost running to the bathroom. I just needed to be up, able to walk around.

I closed the door, and I saw that there was a clip sitting on the counter. I stared at it, all the thoughts of how to hurt myself with it. I quickly opened the door, sitting back in my seat. I looked at Walter, seeing a computer open, but the screen was black. Surprisingly, we got first class tickets, and that meant Wi-Fi and crap like that, so Walter was checking some stuff before we landed in about at least 3 hours. We had left at 11, taking the red-eye flight. _Good-bye North Carolina, hello California. _

I slipped the computer onto my tray thing-mabober, and moved my fingers on the mouse-pad. The screen brightened, and I saw a couple files, and then about 2 minimized ones. Opening them, I saw a mug shot of a guy names Filip Telford, A.K.A. Chibs. The others were also part of some Motorcycle Club called, Sons of Anarchy.

_Just what I need. _I sighed slightly, going and digging up more on my _Godfather._ It was about 2:45 and the stewardess walked over, telling my to wake 'Your friend next to you' up since we were landing. I had found out that 'Chibs' had a daughter and wife in Ireland, or Scotland, some place over seas. I deleted my search history on the computer, putting it back on Walter's tray thing and tapping his shoulder. "We're going to start landin'."

He nodded, rubbing his face slightly. "Let's hope that when we get you to your _Godfather's_ hangout, they're not throwing one of their FAMOUS parties."

"Let me guess, lots of beer, lots of whores, lots of members." Walter nodded as the plane touched down.

I grabbed my bags from the over-head compartment and followed Walter to the rental car. "Get some sleep. We should hit Charming at about 8 or 9."

"I'm not tired."

"Sure you're not. Sleep."

(About 8/9 A.M. SAMCRO)

"Mayans got two shops where they cut and bag the heroin. 20 minutes outside of Oakland here." Jax tapped the map with a red sharpie.

"Marcus Alvarez, president of the Oakland Charter," Juice tossed down a picture, lightly tapping Alvarez's face,"owns both buildings where they run their dope operations."

" Local cops are on a payroll, so it's a no-hassle gig."

"Which makes them lazy. Alvarez don't try too hard to cover his tracks." Jax looked at Clay, then the map.

"He also knows that we'd be onto the cut shops. He wouldn't take a chance housing M-4s there." Tig pitched in.

"Stores them someplace off the grid," Clay agreed.

"Backtracked one of Alvarez's dummy corporations in San Leandro, along the U-Pac rail line, here. Marcalva Industrial Storage. Way off the grid."

Clay nodded, "Good work, kids." Clay walked off, and a car pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot.

"I don't like the looks of this." Tig nodded slightly to the car.

"I'll go see what they want, since they're obviously not here for their car." Jax said, walking over to the car. "Can I help you?" Everyone else walked over, joining Jax. A black man stepped out of the car, looking at Chibs.

"Are you Filip Telford?"

Chibs was caught off guard, "Aye. What's this 'bout?"

"It's a legal matter."

"He's not in any trouble, is he?" Gemma asked walking over.

"No," the man shook his head. "I may have given the wrong impression. I'm Walter," he stuck his hand out for Chibs to shake, who hesitantly did, "I'm with Child Services."

"Child Services? Chibs doesn't have any kids here, right?" Tig looked at Chibs, a slight, _I'm begging you to say you don't_ look on his face.

"No, he doesn't, not to my knowledge." Walter stepped away from the car, closing the door. "I'm here because you're I.D.'d as this kid's Godfather, and, well, honestly, you're the last person they have to go to." Walter sighed, "Parents killed, Foster homes couldn't stand the kid, caused too much trouble, Aunt and Uncle don't have the money or the ability to keep the on the 'right path' depending on your point of view."

"Wait, wait, wait, I have this feeling that you're not telling us everything." Gemma interrupted the man.

"The kid's tried about half a dozen times at suicide."

"Geez."

"Jesus, do you know why?" Tig ran a hand over his hair.

"We think it's because of a rumor that some boys were spreading at their old school. And it wasn't the 'They've already had sex' type. It was a way brutal one, and then on top of that, because of that, they started getting harassed. Texts, E-mails, Notes, Letters, you name it." Tig shook his head, and Juice had a sympathy look in his eyes. "Look, all you have to do is sign one sheet that says I've told you the basis of their past, take care of them for a month, and if CS thinks there's a problem, we'll send them back to North Carolina."

Chibs looked at them, "Yay, nay?"

"Yay," Tig was the first to reply, Juice following with the same, along with everyone else.

"Okay, hand me the paperwork." Walter nodded, grabbing a paper from on the dash, handing it to him, along with a pen. " 'Member, if something goes wrong, you 'll wanted this." Chibs signed, handing the paper to Walter.

"Oh, and don't take it personal if they don't talk to you-" the door opened, a girl with black hair and super bright green eyes stepped out. She looked almost 18. She had black skinny jeans, a red tank-top and a black leather jacket on, "She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she can have quite a mouth. Malissa, this is your godfather, Filip-"

"Telford, A.K.A. Chibs, member of SAMCRO, excommunicated from IRA in Ireland or something. You know, you should put a password on your computer, could have at least made me work to hack your computer."

"Hacker?" Juice looked her up and down.

"Yeah, whatever, can someone give me a ride, I have to register for school."

"Pros-"

"I got it, I'll take her." Gemma grabbed her purse, "Get some girl bonding in before you boys make her go all silent. Come on kid."

"Whatever." Malissa handed her bags to Juice, who walked them into the club-house.

"Juice's already crushing, and she totally just ignored him." Tig laughed slightly, shaking his head. "This is going to be a fun month."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the chapters might not always be as long as the first one, so, this is Chapter 2. Um, R&R, I always love to know what people think of my writing.**

* * *

(Malissa POV)

"So, you're Chibs' goddaughter." Gemma drove in her Camero, going through the streets, pulling up to the school. "You okay to go in alone? I have things to do."

"Yeah, whatever." I grabbed my backpack on, walking into the office.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I think you got a call saying that I was transferring here?"

"Malissa, right."

"Mm-hm."

"Okay, you just need to sign this paper, then bring this one to your guardian, have it signed, then bring it here tomorrow." I nodded, signing the paper, which was an RP with a line going from the bottom of the P up to the bottom curve, then going slanted down just bellow the curve of the R and then back through the P bellow the other line. "Okay, one second. Stacy, can you show her around one I've gotten her schedule."

A blond girl in wedges walked, and I immediately hated her. She looked like one of those whores you might see at one of the SAMCRO parties. The guy handed me a paper, the classes listed on there. "If there's an elective you want to take, but you're not in right now, come back here at lunch." I nodded, looking at the paper. Right now I had Math, then Science, Break, P.E., English, Lunch, Social Studies, then Computers. _Computers sounds somewhat interesting._

We walked through the halls, and I walked to my locker, opening it, putting things I didn't need in it. I closed it, following 'Stacy', finishing the tour as the bell rang. "It's time for your next class." _Yeah, whatever, whore._

I walked into the class room, going to the teacher. "Sit where ever you like, just not in the very front row, those are for the students who talk too much." He said before I even said anything. I chose a seat next to the window, in the middle of the room, since usually the front and back got picked on the most. Slowly, people started to walk in, taking their usual seats, I assumed.

"You're in my seat." I looked up, seeing a blond buff guy with dark blue eyes said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not moving." I crossed my arms, looking out the window. There was a scraping of a chair and the guy chuckled.

"Well, you must be new. I'm Cole." I turned to him, looking him up and down.

"Malissa."

"So, you and your parents move here?"

"I came here to live with my Godfather."

"Who's your godfather?"

"Okay, class, open your books to page 521." From there, I zoned out till the bell rang. I picked up my bag, grabbing my notebook, seeing my handwriting on the first pages. _Wait, oh, yeah, I wrote everything that the teacher said. Weird._

"Hey, hold on," Cole grabbed my arm as I was walking down the hall. I turned, about to talk when he interrupted me. "What're you doing on Saturday? I'm having a party and I'd like you to come." I turned, seeing 'Stacy' death-glaring. If glares could kill, I would be at the Earth's core.

"Um, I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing. My Godfather's," I cleared my throat, "friends, and their group, well, they're unpredictable and can't really ever keep to a schedule. But, I'll try to be there."

He nodded, walking away. Once he was out of sight, Stacy and her followers walked over. "So, you have a thing for Cole?" There was way more venom in that statement than I would have thought possible for a slut to have. "So? You do?"

"Wait, hold on, back up. One, if I do, why do you care. Second, No, I don't, I just met him. And three, even if I did, my Godfather would kill him if I ever let him touch him."

"Well, you better say away from him, he's mine. Bitch."

"EXCUSE ME?! You might want to rethink what you say, you blond bimbo." I spat, pulling the strap of my backpack closer. I went to walk away, her arm going and pushing me back.

"I'm not done, brat." Her eyes glanced down to my wrists, and I looked down, seeing that the jacket had bunched up and you could see the gauze on my wrists. "What do we have here?" Stacy grabbed my wrist, pulling the sleeve down. "Well, girls, looks like we have a coward in our mists."

I ripped my wrist from her hand, walking past her and her group, outside into the fresh air. "Hey, I'm still not done, cutter." I stopped, clenching my fists and jaw, turning to face her slowly.

"What. Do. You. Want." I paused for a second after each word.

"I want you to sat away from my guy."

"Well, I don't take orders from anyone, especially whores like you." There was a smacking sound, and I was aware of a slight pinch on my cheek. I touched it, looking at my fingers, some blood slowly moving down it. A dark chuckle escaped my throat.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want a reaction from me." A smirk formed on my mouth as the whore lunged at me, forcing me to the ground. I did a quick jerk of my elbow, hitting her in the jaw, making her head snap back. There was a hiss of pain, and I could see that people were starting to crowd. "I take it," I said quickly, bending back slightly as she swung at me, trying to claw me, "that there aren't lots of fights here."

Her nails met with my forearm, but didn't do much because of my jacket. There were siren blips as some cops came, breaking up our 'fight'. Well, it wasn't really a fight, since she couldn't hit to save her life.

"We're going to have to take you two back to the station, and have these, 'witnesses' give their statements."

"Whatever, but I will cut her if we're put in the same car." The girl shrunk slightly, and I snapped my jaw at her, making a chomp sound.

At the station, the 'Deputy Chief Hale' started to ask me questions, and I answered with as little words as possible. "Is there anyone we can call to pick you up?"

"I don't know."

"Who's your guardian?"

"Filip Telford."

"You mean on of the _Sons_?" He scoffed. "You know what, I'll give you a lift back there, since you can't go back to school for at least 3 days, maybe more." He walked out, and a older guy walked in.

"I'm Chief Unser, I'm to understand that you're the Goddaughter of one of the Sons, right?" I nodded, inspecting my nails for anything under. "That's it, a nod?" I nodded again, using my nails to get some dirt out from under my index-finger nail. "Well, I'm going to take you back to 'Teller-Morrow'." He lead me to the cop car, and I sat in the passenger seat.

He drove in silence, and I watched the sights of the buildings passing us. He slowed, turning into the lot.

(3rd person POV)

"What's Unser doing here?" Clay asked as he walked out of the club-house. Gemma had gotten back from the hospital, and followed him.

"Oh, shit." Was the only thing she said as she saw Malissa step out from the car.

"Who's that?"

"She's Chibs' Goddaughter." Gemma walked over to her. "What happened," She turned to Unser, "Unser?"

"She got into a fight at school, could have taken the other girl's eye out. Gave her a black-eye instead."

"And you know it." Malissa said smirking.

"Come on," Gemma started to walk to the club-house, "I'll pick up your work later. For now, you can stay in Chibs' room." She followed her through the club house, down the halls, to one at the very end. Gemma opened the door. "Your stuff is in there already, and just a warning now, don't let any of the Sons touch you in suggestive ways, and if they do, don't be afraid to set them straight. You're not a crow-eater, friday-night whore, sweet-butt, or hooker. You're a Sons daughter, and if any of them do something like that, Chibs will set them straight also if they don't listen to you."

Malissa just nodded, sitting on the bed, taking a small amount of the sheets, smelling them.

(Malissa POV)

I smelled the sheets, tears prickling on my eyes.

_'Daddy?'_

_'What's wrong, Lissy?' The room was dark, but I knew it like __the back of my hand. I walked to his side of the bed, climbing onto the top._

_'I had a nightmare.' I snuggled close as he pulled me under the sheets, keeping me close._

_'Is okay,' a slight Scottish accent slipping through his American one in his sleepiness, 'just a dream. I'm right here.' I snuggled closer, inhaling his scent. Familiar, welcoming, and one that I loved._

I sniffled slightly, _Why did his stuff smell like my Dad's stuff?_ Only one explanation I could think of... I missed my father so much that I was making myself think that Chibs' stuff was like his.

I laid down on the bed, closing my eyes, curling around the sheets, getting comfy. I heard voices outside the door right before I blanked. "Her first day here, and she's already causing trouble. I don't think that this is going to be good."

"Bobby, 'elax, wasn't her fault. Everyones saying that the other girl provoked her. It'll be fine." The door opened as I fell asleep.


End file.
